2013-14 USPHL-Empire Season
This is the 2013-14 United States Premier Hockey League-Empire Season. This is the league's first season. The league was aligned into 3 unbalanced geographic conferences. All teams played 40 games and 16 of the league's 24 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Southern Conference had their own playoff tournament to have 2 teams qualify for the round robin portion of the playoffs. Membership Changes (from 2012-13 EmpJHL Season) *The Boston Bandits, Buffalo Stars, Connecticut Oilers, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, Portland Jr. Pirates, Salem Ice Dogs, Space Coast Hurricanes, Suffolk Juniors, Valley Jr. Warriors *The Rochester Jr. Americans were renamed from Maksymum Jr. Hockey, with who they have had already had an affilation *The Hauppauge, New York based P.A.L. Jr. Islanders were added Standings Northern Conference Team GP W L OTL SOL PTS GF GA y-Rochester Jr. Americans 40 36 3 0 1 73 255 107 x-Boston Junior Bruins 40 28 11 0 1 57 192 113 x-Syracuse Stars 40 25 13 2 0 52 190 118 x-Jersey Hitmen 40 21 14 4 1 47 181 149 x-South Shore Kings 40 22 17 0 1 45 159 170 x-Bay State Breakers 40 15 24 1 0 31 103 151 x-Islanders Hockey Club 40 14 24 0 2 30 107 174 x-Springfield Jr. Pics 40 13 23 4 0 30 164 223 Western Conference Team GP W L OTL SOL PTS GF GA y-Florida Jr. Blades 40 37 1 0 2 76 189 61 x-Philadelphia Revolution 40 28 11 0 1 57 219 112 x-Adirondack Jr Wings 40 27 11 1 1 56 186 114 x-PAL Jr. Islanders 40 27 12 0 1 55 215 144 x-New York Jr. Aviators 40 22 16 0 2 46 192 164 x-New York Apple Core 40 20 17 1 2 43 163 152 Brewster Bulldogs 40 9 30 1 0 19 98 232 Jersey Wildcats 40 6 32 1 1 14 93 242 Frederick Freeze 40 5 34 0 1 11 90 288 Southern Conference Team GP W L OTL SOL PTS GF GA y-East Coast Eagles 40 23 12 2 3 51 135 114 Palm Beach Hawks 40 21 16 3 0 45 111 112 Hampton Roads Whalers 40 20 17 1 2 43 174 136 x-Florida Eels 40 19 18 2 1 41 127 121 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 16 19 4 1 37 119 139 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 17 22 0 1 35 121 155 Potomac Patriots 40 9 27 2 2 22 94 186 x-clinched playoff birth y-clinched conference title Playoffs Southern Conference Playoffs First Round *Florida Eels defeated Tampa Bay Juniors 1 game to none with one tie 4-4 (so) 3-2 *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Atlanta Junior Knights 2 games to none 5-1, 6-0 *East Coast Eagles defeated Potomac Patriots 2 games to none 4-1, 7-1 *Palm Beach earned first round bye Semifinals *Florida Eels defeated Palm Beach Hawks 2 games to none, 4-0, 3-1 *East Coast Eagles defeated Hampton Roads Whalers 2 games to none 3-1, 5-2 Florida Eels and East Coast Eagles advance to main tournament Sixteen teams qualified for the main playoff playoffs. The top fourteen teams qualified from the Northern and Western Conferences and the The first round consisted of four groups of four teams playing a round robin.The top two teams in each group advanced to the quarterfinal round. First Round Team GP W L P GF GA Syracuse Stars 3 3 0 6 24 4 PAL Jr Islanders 3 2 1 4 12 12 Bay State Breakers 3 1 2 2 10 13 New York Apple Core 3 0 3 0 6 24 Results: *Syracuse Stars defeated Bay State Breakers 7 to 1 *PAL Islanders defeated NY Apple Core 6 to 3 *Syracuse Stars defeated NY Apple Core 12 to 3 *PAL Jr Islanders defeated Bay State Breakers 6 to 3 *Bay State Breakers defeated New York Apple Core 6 to 0 *Syracuse Stars defeated PAL Jr. Islanders 5 to 0 Team GP W L P GF GA Jersey Hitmen 3 3 0 6 16 10 Rochester Jr Americans 3 2 1 4 20 12 Florida Eels 3 1 2 2 12 14 New York Jr Aviators 3 0 3 0 10 22 Results: *Rochester Jr Americans defeated Florida Eels 7 to 2 *Jersey Hitmen defeated NY Jr Aviators 5 to 4 *Rochester Jr Americans defeated NY Jr Aviators 10 to 4 *Jersey Hitmen defeat Florida Eels 5 to 3 *Jersey Hitmen defeated Rochester Jr Americans 6 to 3 *Florida Eels defeated New York Jr Aviators 7 to 2 Team GP W L P GF GA Florida Jr Blades 3 2 1 4 13 3 Adirondack Jr Wings 3 2 1 4 14 8 Philadelphia Revolution 3 2 1 4 7 5 Sprngfield Pics 3 0 3 0 8 26 Results: *Florida Jr Blades defeated Springfield Pics 11 to 0 *Adirondack Jr Wings defeated Philadephia Revolution 2 to 1 *Philadelphia Revolution defeated Florida Jr Blades 2 to 0 *Adirondack Jr. Wings defeated Springfield Pics 11 to 5 *Philadelphia Revolution defeated Springfield Pics 4 to 3 *Florida Jr Blades defeated Adirondack Jr Wings 2 to 1 Team GP W L P GF GA Junior Bruins 3 3 0 6 20 6 South Shore Kings 3 2 1 4 15 11 Islanders Hockey Club 3 1 2 2 11 20 East Coast Eagles 3 0 3 0 4 13 *Junior Bruins defeated East Coast Eagles 3 to 1 *South Shore Kings defeated Islanders Hockey Club 6 to 5 *Junior Bruins defeated Islanders Hockey Club 12 to 2 *South Shore Kings defeated East Coast Eagles 6 to 1 *Islanders Hockey Club defeated East Coast Eagles 4 to 2 *Junior Bruins defeated South Shore Kings 5 to 3 Quarterfinals *South Shore Kings defeated Syracuse Stars 5 to 4 in overtime *Junior Bruins defeated PAL Jr Islanders 10 to 3 *Florida Jr. Blades defeated Jersey Hitmen 4 to 2 *Rochester Jr. Americans defeated Philadelphia Revolution 5 to 0 Semifinals *Florida Jr. Blades defeated South Shore Kings 8 to 1 *Junior Bruins defeated Rochester Jr. Americans 10 to 1 Championship *Florida Jr Blades defeated Junior Bruins 5 to 2 Florida Jr Blades advance to the 2014 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship links: http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=1654&seasonid=11264 Category:2014 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons